


「毒埃」一个由饥饿引发的故事   【PWP】

by LilyLeston



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, In Public, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, 通感私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: 很久没有写文了，看完毒液实在是满脑子黄色废料就...总之，他们太甜了！！





	「毒埃」一个由饥饿引发的故事   【PWP】

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! NC18 公共场所 触手 双性 外星人的奇怪描写  
> 毒埃/埃毒 不分攻受 真正意义上的共生 多重高潮  
> 私设：两个人在【哔——的时候可以实现感官的连通  
> 大体上就是毒液饿了，然后把Eddie吃干净了的故事。【不是

_**WARNING!!!** _

NC18 公共场所 触手 双性 外星人的奇怪描写  
毒埃/埃毒 不分攻受 真正意义上的共生 多重高潮  
私设：两个人在【哔——的时候可以实现感官的连通

* * *

“Eddie，好饿……”

  
刚刚结束一个卧底调查的Eddie给自己放了个小长假，他已经连续三个月没有好好休息了，像个傻子一样在那个黑帮组织里给黑老大端茶送水，还要时时提醒毒液现在还不是用餐的时候。虽然毒大爷一再表示他可以直接咬下所有人的头，但Eddie还是义正言辞地告诉他：“我们都是知法守法的好市民，你不能靠吃饭解决一切。而且，你好像长胖了不少。”

  
终于，卧底任务结束了，接下来，Eddie只要把调查来的结果整理成新闻报道，这季度的奖金就到手了。他回到自己的公寓倒头就睡，这一睡就是二十个小时。

  
“Eddie，我们饿……”毒液孜孜不倦地提醒着他的宿主，他已经整整二十个小时没有进食了，且不说鲜嫩多汁的人类，就连人类那低等的油炸食品他也没有吃到，这令自诩“这男人的一切都属于我”的毒大爷倍感生气。床上的Eddie没有丝毫反应，仿佛睡死过去似的，毒液只好释放出一根触手，探进了Eddie的衣领，湿滑冰凉又带着倒刺的触手掠过Eddie的乳尖，稍作停留又继续向下探索，大概这才是“叫醒我男人”的正确打开方式，Eddie睁开了朦胧的双眼，口中泄出了小声的呻吟。  
“啊，你在干什么啊…啊，快停下啊！”好梦被打断的Eddie显然有些兴趣索然，只是生理上的舒适又逼迫他产生了一丝反应。“Eddie，我们饿。”毒液停止了挑衅（调戏）的行为，分化出半个身子，凑到Eddie耳边哭诉起来，有趣的是，Eddie的肚子也适时作出了回应，咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。“你想吃什么？” “炸薯球，汉堡，巧克力。” “请问您是未成年吗？” “不是。Eddie是。” “闭嘴。”  
Eddie一边和毒液斗着嘴，一边挣扎着从床上爬起来，连续二十小时的睡眠反而令他感到浑身发软，双腿都有些颤颤巍巍。

  
冬季的旧金山虽然称不得寒冷，但眼下月华初上，温度已然颇低。临出门时，毒液舒展触手，拿走了Eddie挂在门后的长款呢子大衣给“他们”披上，顺带掏走了大衣口袋里的巧克力。由于自己还处在睡眠过度的后遗症状态，Eddie挑选了一间离家不过两三个街区的餐馆，这里拥有着全旧金山最好吃的芝士堡。  
也许是没到饭点，餐馆里只稀稀落落坐着几位客人，Eddie走到他常坐的卡座坐定，和服务生打了个招呼，顺手脱下大衣搭在了椅背上。“这是菜单和水。看好了叫我。”面容姣好的女服务生偷偷打量着Eddie，这已经是他第五次坐到自己的服务区了，不知道两人有没有机会私下约个会，嗯，就算打个炮也是好的。

  
Eddie随意地翻看着菜单，他其实早就决定好要吃什么了，于是他喊来那位服务生，说：“两份芝士堡套餐，一份炸薯球，打包，谢谢。”  
“我们还要吃巧克力！”毒液抗议般地说道。  
“你刚刚才吃掉一大块，别以为我没看见！”Eddie小声回应。  
“什么？”女服务生一脸茫然地看着Eddie。  
“抱歉，我正通着电话。”Eddie随口编了个蹩脚的谎话。  
“好的，‘两份芝士堡套餐，一份炸薯球，打包’，请稍等。”女服务生带着狐疑的眼光转身离开，似乎暗自庆幸没有向这个奇怪的顾客发出什么邀约。现下，她的服务区里只剩下Eddie一人，好吧，还有他身体里的毒液。

  
“为什么Eddie不点巧克力？”毒液质问道。  
“笨蛋寄生虫，这里是餐厅。”  
“可是我们要吃。”  
“知道了。一会儿去买。”  
“可是我们现在就要吃。”  
“烦死了，你能不能闭嘴啊！”

  
毒液陷入了沉默，他似乎感受到Eddie的不耐烦以及一丝他也不懂的冲动，虽然随着他们共生的时间渐长，毒液已经能大致读懂Eddie的种种感情，甚至有些感同身受，但是这种冲动却是陌生的、原始的，似乎还有一些狂热。

  
**就好像，发情。**

  
这可真是新鲜。

  
以往他们确有过擦枪走火的时候，先前在家里的调情足以见得，但这还是毒液第一次感受到Eddie主动的渴求。“Eddie，发情。”他边说着，边释放出自己的触手，不是一根两根，而是细细密密的无数根小型触手，从Eddie的后背生发而出，将他整个躯干包裹。不同于人类肌肤的细腻温暖，这些触手是冰凉的，而且带着肉刺，仿佛猫科动物的舌头，它们蠕动着，刺激着Eddie的每一寸皮肤，牵动着Eddie的每一根神经，痛感与快感交织。  
“啊，啊…”Eddie小声呻吟起来，身体的冲动却愈发明显。  
“Eddie，喜欢这个。”毒液的触手在Eddie乳首处汇集成了两根，与人类手臂粗细相似，起初它们只是若有若无地轻擦着乳尖，旋即又用吸盘状的顶部将乳珠牢牢吸住，模拟着婴儿进食的样子吮吸起来，Eddie敏感的乳头在这番刺激下红肿诱人。可惜他自己是看不到了。  
在毒液的这番挑逗下，本就有些动情的Eddie早已忍不住颤抖起来，他的阴茎已经微微抬头，前液沾湿了内裤，他想要叫出声来，毕竟衣下的刺激过于舒适，可这到底是公共场合，他只得低下头，拼命咬住下唇。“Eddie，大衣。”毒液提醒道，似乎暗示着接下来更加出格的玩乐。

  
Eddie依言穿上了大衣，即使他浑身炙热。

有了大衣的掩盖，毒液越发放任，他又释放出两根触手，一前一后，分别向Eddie的前茎与后穴进攻。位于前面的触手分化成三根，一根亵玩着顶端的马眼，用吸盘着力吮吸着小孔，不时撸动柱身，模仿舌头的样子舔舐着Eddie的粗大，另两根则包裹并揉捏着两颗卵蛋，这灵活的技巧丝毫不亚于经验丰富的妓女，透明的粘液从尿道渗出，茎身愈发肿大。后方的触手并不急于攻陷小穴，反而在穴口徘徊，按摩着那里褶皱的皮肤，时而前伸摩擦着会阴，引得Eddie颤抖连连。

  
“快住手啊…啊…那里不可以啊…”Eddie出声警告，反而被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。后方的触手已经堵在了穴口，缓慢温柔地向肠道探索。尽管Eddie还未好好扩张，但毒液形体的优势就在于他超强的可塑性，触手收缩到与小穴相似的尺寸，借着自身湿滑的肤质，轻松地挤进了肠道。只是，毒液并不急着放大尺寸，他配合着Eddie的频率，一边肏弄着，一边缓慢增加触手的粗细，直到它与人类阴茎大小无异，肠壁紧紧吸附着毒液的触手，仿佛久旱的土壤牢牢吸收甘霖。

  
毒液感受到Eddie已经适应了后穴的填塞感，于是加快了肏弄的速度，触手上的肉刺划过肠壁，带来情趣玩具才拥有的快感，只是那巨物的触感更加真实，它更具有活力和性吸引力，甚至还带着些许爱意，这是两条生命的纠缠才会产生的愉悦，是任何硅胶玩具也无可媲美的。就像熟悉自己的身体一般，毒液对Eddie身体的每一角落都了如指掌，即便这是他们第一次真正意义上的耦合，他也依然乐意轻而易举地掌握Eddie每一个敏感点，他从容地指挥着前后触手，同时迅疾地攻略起那些隐秘的部位，他突然想亲吻Eddie，可是在公共场合他却是不能露面的。

  
Eddie在无数快感的侵袭下早已神志不清，他只是拼命揪住衣领，捂住自己的嘴，免得欢愉的呻吟和大衣下的春光泄露出去。无上的快乐近在眼前，前后的双重高潮将成为Eddie永远难忘的回忆，可是毒液突然停了下来，收回了自己的触手，被挡在快感之外的Eddie颇为恼怒地扭了扭身子，“有人来了。Eddie，不能被看到。”

“先生，您的餐请拿好。”女服务生将打包好的两袋食物放在餐桌上，看到Eddie穿上了大衣，还满脸汗水，担忧地问道：“先生，您没事吧？”  
“我没事，谢谢。”Eddie一刻也不想停留，拿上袋子便走出了餐馆。

  
本就浑身无力的Eddie加上刚刚的激情体验（而且还没能尽兴），现在走路都有些不稳，毒液伸出触手支撑着Eddie的身体，却换来了对方的责备：“艹！你下次能不能别在公共场合发春了啊！老子都站不稳了。”  
“可是Eddie明明很喜欢这样。我们能感受到。”  
“什么？我爽了你也能感觉到？你是老子身上的寄生虫吗？等等，你还真是。”  
“我们回家继续。”  
“还来？你不饿了吗？”  
“Venom吃Eddie就够了。”  
“不行。”

  
嘴上说着不行的Eddie回到家却还是口是心非地拉好窗帘，隔绝了街灯的房间显得有些昏暗，唯有一盏台灯发出的微弱光芒，屋内暖气开得很足，Eddie感到有些发热。  
“你可以出来了。我想看着你，”他说，“我想吻你。”他一边脱掉上衣，一边从餐柜里拿出了一块巧克力。“嘿，你要不要先吃点巧克力。”  
“Eddie喂。”  
“戚，老子才不伺候呢。”他说着把巧克力扔进自己嘴里，大嚼特嚼。毒液见状，分化出来，以一个完整的、健全的形态，他吻上了Eddie，搜刮着对方口中的甜蜜。然后，他加深了这个吻。  
毒液从来没有主动和人类接过吻（虽然曾附在Anne身上和Eddie激情拥吻一分钟，但那是Anne的意志，不是他自己的），他第一次与自己的共生体接吻，尽管比这更激烈的事情都做过了，就在十几分钟前，毒液依然感到了一丝紧张。他不知道自己也会拥有这种感情。

  
**在他的母星，只有生存和争夺。**

  
**在地球上，还有Eddie。**

  
他伸出双手紧紧扣住Eddie的肩，将Eddie的重量倚在自己身上，他知道他最爱的人类累坏了。Eddie的手十分不老实地在毒液身上揉搓，他并不知道人类的抚摸是否在共生体身上同样适用，可他就是下意识想以此安慰和取悦自己的另一半，真正意义上的另一半。“我们继续吧，Venom。”言罢，他主动亲吻起毒液，引着他走向他们的床，床上的被子凌乱地躺着，刚刚他们离开的太急，还未来得及收拾。毒液指挥触手将被子掀到了地上，把Eddie温柔地推进柔软的床垫。

  
一切似乎都过于温柔了。这简直不像毒液会做的事情。

  
他亲吻着Eddie的比床垫还要柔软的嘴唇，即使他已经收起了尖牙，却还是不小心咬破了Eddie的舌尖，人类血液的味道在他们纠缠的唇舌间荡开，毒液的野性像是被血液激发，又或许只是他们一族情到浓时的天然反应，凶猛的进攻取代了温柔的浅啄。毒液的舌头比人类的长上许多，因此他轻而易举地就侵入了Eddie的喉咙，深喉一般的体验令Eddie下意识地想要反抗，他捶打着毒液的胸口，想要从这过于刺激的吻中挣脱。毒液驱动两根触手，牢牢地束缚起Eddie的双臂，将其置于Eddie头顶，然后继续模仿着性交的样子肏弄着Eddie的口腔和喉管，Eddie的呻吟统统被他吞下，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

  
被禁锢的事实激发了Eddie的心中莫大的羞耻感，口腔中的刺激却令他不可自已地攀向快乐的高峰，即使他的性器还未得到丝毫的安慰，那可怜的小Eddie早已抬高了脑袋，兴奋地吐着白液。就在Eddie口中的空气快要耗尽时，毒液放开了他的嘴唇，让Eddie得以大口地呼吸着，舒缓缺氧带来了眩晕。毒液舔舐起Eddie的脖颈，吮吸着，在远离动脉的地方留下了一个红色的印记。他继续向下，舔过了锁骨、肩头、胸肌，然后停留在粉嫩的乳尖，这里由于之前的亵玩，极其敏感，毒液只轻轻触碰，就引得Eddie叫声连连。他操纵舌头舔弄着其中一侧，又动用那带有吸盘的触手紧紧吸住另一侧，这接二连三的快感让本就濒临高潮的Eddie终于达到了顶峰。白浊的精液喷涌而出，Eddie忍不住大声叫了出来，“啊，V…V，”他闭上双眼，挺高下身，享受着射精的愉悦，嘴上呼唤着自己的爱人。

  
毒液并未停下他的动作，反而指挥着触手分开了Eddie的双腿，并牢牢固定在他身体两侧，下身大敞的姿态令Eddie不满地扭动着身子，穴口在床单间若隐若现。毒液俯身埋头于他的腿间，舌头探入穴内，经历了先前的扩张和熟悉，Eddie此时并未感受到撕扯或是异物探入的不适，他催促毒液快点进去，那淫荡的模样丝毫不似刚刚在餐馆时的局促。

  
毒液显露出自己的阴茎，没错，身为外星生物的他也是有这种性器官的，而且，那尺寸和形状与人类相比显得格外惊人。它长似人类小臂，柱身通体漆黑，带着细密的凹凸不平的花纹，柱头则是深红色的，而且不似人类器物的圆润，那里有着一个突出的尖顶，Eddie看着这根形状怪异的擎天巨物，头一次对自己的命运陷入了深深的担忧。  
毒液轻轻覆上Eddie的身体，他的性器抵在Eddie的穴口却不急着进入，只是在洞口磨蹭，他握上Eddie再次硬挺的阴茎，将它引向了自己的小腹，原来，就在那里，他的阴茎上方有一个女性一般的穴口微微打开，似是等待着Eddie的进入。

  
“V，难道你是双性？等等，还是说，你们族群都是这样？”  
“这没有什么，Eddie。”  
“不，我没有介意的意思，我只是觉得这很特别，我…啊…”未等Eddie说完，毒液便加大了手上的力度，“我们一会儿再说，现在，除了Eddie在床上的声音，我们什么也不想听。”他牵引着Eddie的阴茎进入了自己的穴口，同时，让自己的也通过了Eddie的肛口，他们几乎同时泄出了小声的呻吟。毒液的内壁湿滑无比，和他的外部性器一样，内壁也附有奇妙的花纹，这给Eddie带来了非同寻常的体验，而后穴的感受就更加刺激了。即使经历了扩张和简单的润滑，Eddie也不敢相信自己能容纳这样一个庞然大物，最初的几公分令他感到锥心的刺痛，他甚至以为自己的穴口已经撕裂，像是感受到他的疼痛似的，毒液亲吻着Eddie的耳垂和脸颊，又帮助他消除了痛苦，他确实有这样的能力。

  
当Eddie逐渐适应了他的尺寸后，毒液加快了动作，他独特的身体结构使得他的性器可以更加深入地刺探Eddie的洞穴，而他自己紧致的甬道更是紧紧包裹着Eddie的阴茎，随着他身体的抽动使Eddie得以一次次顶向更加狭窄的深处。

  
Eddie的四肢依旧被毒液牢牢束缚，动弹不得，他全然暴露在毒液面前，他的每一个敏感点对方都仿佛了然于胸，他们的性器深深埋藏在彼此的身体里，大力地搅动，有节奏地律动；他们的肌肤严丝合缝地拼接在一起，就连汗水也被隔绝在二人之外；他们上下起伏，肏弄的速度越来越快，就连床板吱呦吱呦的声音也淹没在二人的呼吸声中，粗粝的喘息混杂着颤抖的呻吟传入他们的耳朵，两类生物、两种声音、两套感官早已合二为一，再不分彼此。

  
欢愉的浪潮一波高过一波，不知何时，毒液松开了Eddie被禁锢的四肢，但这一次，Eddie没有抵抗，没有推拒，他双臂环绕毒液的脖子，双腿牢牢地缠在毒液腰上，挺动自己的下身撞向甬道的深处，无数的快感涌向Eddie，前茎、后穴，甚至来自毒液的感官都一齐刺激着他的神经，他知道，毒液也是同样的感受，因为他们是共生体。他们相拥着攀上了高峰，乳白色的液体喷涌而出，顺着他们每一处交合的位置流出，一直流过他们的身体，停留在床单上。

  
巅峰的快感被无限延长，多重高潮令Eddie的大脑完全放空，他瘫软地陷在被精液濡湿的床垫里，毒液乖巧地趴在他的身上，这一波性爱的体验也令这位外星生物筋疲力竭。Eddie和毒液交换了一个黏腻的吻，谁都没有说话，直到——

**“Eddie，我们饿了。”**  
**“汉堡和炸薯球就在桌子上。”**  
**“Eddie喂。”**  
**“滚。”**

故事到这里就结束了，但是炸薯球的故事，永远不会完结。

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
